


I would prefer the bed

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskers takes over Olicity's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would prefer the bed

“I have missed this, Oliver.”

“Humm Humm”

“Who would say a cat takes so much space. They look so tiny and fluffy.”

“He did take over the house. And us.”

“Feels like it’s been ages since I can cuddle up in you. Without Whiskers in the middle.”

“Whiskers loves me.”

“Yes he does and he doesn’t seem to respect me at all. No matter how many times I push him gently out of your lap to the couch he’s just right back to where he was before. Not tonight. Tonight I get you all to myself.”

_______________

“Let’s go up.”

“Liking the sound of that.”

“Our bedroom is the only place in this house that is cat free.”

“Don’t remember you taking advantage of that fact, Oliver.”

“Well I did try. You were too upset, complaining about how you had turn to into a slave to a cat.”

“I remember that night. You had plans?”

“I would call it hopes. They sort of died when I saw your murderous look and had to protect Whiskers.”

“My hero. Protecting the weakest.”

“Not sure he was the weakest.”

“Probably not.”

“Talking about Whiskers, where is he?”

“I sort of recall something pushing my back trying to make me move.”

“That was probably him. What did you do?”

“Don’t really know. I was busy. Doing… things.”

“Ah Yes. Very enjoyable things that I want you to do to me again.”

“He probably lay down somewhere. Can we get back to where we were? I’m in desperate need of you and I just propose we move up stairs.”

“Your wish, my command.”

__________________

“MEOW”

“Ahh”

“What the… Whiskers…”

“Damn cat is in our bed, Oliver.”

“And from the looks of it he’s not going to make it easy on us.”

“Go back to your bed Whiskers.”

“Why are you talking to him like that. He’s not going to understand what you are saying. He’s not a child he’s a cat”

“You’re wrong. He understands, perfectly, he just doesn’t want to move.”

“Our bed is comfortable. He got that right.”

“He likes you. You try.”

“Not even. I was pretty comfortable with you on the couch. I vote we go back to it”

“I would prefer the bed.”

“Well we can. But he’s not going to budge. So its going to be there until he feels like leaving.”

“Oliver, I need you. I don’t care about the cat I just care about you.”

“And I need you. I missed you terribly these last few days.”

“I missed you too.”

“Two choices, go downstairs make the best of the couch or embarrass the cat. You pick.”

“The quicker one.”

“Embarrass the cat it is then.”


End file.
